Friends in my Heart
by rokusadesu
Summary: Summer vacation have ended and it's time to go back to school. What happens when Sora gets a detention on the first day of school?


**Note:** Okay, this is the first time that I written a serious SoKai fanfiction, so it's not really good, but I hope you guys will enjoy it. I worked a long time on this so, please try to enjoy it. ♥

* * *

Several weeks have passed since Sora and Riku returned home to Destiny Islands. Summer vacation have gone and it's time to go back to school again. Since Destiny Islands is a small place, no one have to worry about getting into separate classrooms, and so Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus and Selphie are always in the same class.

Sora woke up feeling dizzy. It's been a while since he had to wake up early. Looking around his room, he smiled. It sure is nice to be back home, away from all of the fighting and missions. Sora dragged himself to his closet and got out his school uniform. It's not the most comfortable outfit in the world, but if he didn't wear it, the teacher will yell at him. Sora walked out of his house and saw Riku standing next to one of the trees.

"Riku! I'm all done! Let's go meet up with Kairi now."

"About time, Sora. I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Argh! We won't be late. There's still plenty of time before the first bell rings."

The two boys walked off in the direction to Kairi's house. Sora was in his usual happy self and Riku just followed along silently.

"Hey, Sora. I thought you're upset of summer vacation ending, how come you're all happy now? Change your mind about school already? Oh wait, I know why you're happy. I bet it's because we're going to see Kairi!" Riku joked around.

"Well, of course I'm happy to see Kairi! She's my friend. Aren't you suppose to be happy when you see your friends? And I did not change my mind about school! I still don't like it! It's boring! I'd rather go fight some heartless."

"That's not what I meant when I said the thing about Kairi, but nevermind, we've arrived at her house."

Sora dashed up to Kairi's door and rang the doorbell. Arriving at the islands when she was a kid with no parents, the mayor of Destiny Islands took her in, but now that she's old enough to take care of herself, the mayor gave her a little house of her own. Kairi opened the door and greeted her two best friends with a smile.

"Good morning guys Are you both ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Riku answered.

"Not really. I'm still upset that summer vacation ended already, but since I have you two, I'll be okay!" Sora answered cheerfully. Kairi giggled. She remembered went they all first met, back at the mayor's house. Ever since then, the three became really good friends. The whole journey to find Kingdom Hearts didn't separate them apart, instead it brought them much closer together.

A few minutes passed by and they arrived at school. Going to their classroom, they were greeted by their other friends, Selphie and Tidus. The teachers never really bothered to put people in seating charts, so everyday they can change seats as they please. Even with this option, everyone usually stay in the same place. They always have the same teachers every year, and her name is Ms. Shima. She's a really nice teacher, but if anyone gets on her nerves watch out! Every single year, Sora and Tidus somehow land in that "anyone" category and this year, the tradition continues. Ms. Shima was talking about the school policies, lunches, and whatever other things teachers talk about when Tidus chuck a paper football into Kairi's head. Kairi turned around and saw Tidus snickering his hearts out, she gave him a frown and turned back to listen to what Ms. Shima had to say. Unsatisfied with his result, he folded a bigger one and aimed right for Sora's head. Just when the paper football was going to hit the back of his head, Sora turned around. BAM.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK!" Sora exclaimed. Tidus burst out laughing. He didn't think Sora would turn around, but this is greater than what he hoped would happen.

"Sora?! What's with the sudden outburst in the middle of class? Do you want a detention on the first day of school?"

"Um, sorry Ms. Shima, but someone hit me with this paper football. I think it's Tidus!" Sora didn't hesitate to point fingers at Tidus. He didn't just think it was Tidus, in his mind, he KNOWS that it was Tidus who did it.

"Sora, you can't just point fingers and accuse someone of doing something like that. Do you have any proof that it was Tidus who threw the football at you? And why are you turned around anyways? Detention with me after school! You're going to help me get this class organized. Oh, which reminds me, Kairi and Selphie, today is the day that you guys do clean-up duty, but since I have Sora here to help, one of you can go home."

"I'll stay and help Sora then Ms. Shima. Selphie, you can go home," Kairi replied with a smile.

"Okay then it's settled. Sora and Kairi, stay after school and help me clean up this place!" Ms. Shima exclaimed and then went back to what she was saying before. Sora sat back in his seat and sulked. Spending more time in school after school ended was NOT what he wanted. Man, this sucks! Stupid Tidus. I know it was him! Grr, why am I the only one who gets a detention. On the first day of school too! Oh well, at least I won't be alone with Ms. Shima. The school hour went by fast. Just as Ms. Shima finished talking about what they're going to learn, the last bell rang. Everyone except for Sora, Kairi, and Riku dashed out of the classroom overjoyed that school had ended. Riku went up to Sora and asked if he could talk to him about something.

"Hey, listen! Today's probably a good time to tell her," Riku whispered to Sora.

"Huh? What do you mean? Her? Who do you mean by- Oh, Kairi. Tell her what?" Sora asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't act dumb with me. Yes Kairi, tell her you like her. I mean, seriously Sora, we all know you do. You just have to say it. Then it'll be official," Riku suggested. Sora blushed.

"Uh, but wha-- I don't know if I should- I mean, Ms. Shima will be in the room. That'll be too embarrassing! And what if Kairi doesn't like me ba-" Sora exclaimed still blushing. Ms. Shima walked back into the classroom after she gathered all of her belongings from the teacher's lounge.

"Riku? What are you still doing here? Oh, do you want to help clean up the classroom too? The more people the merrier! And we'll get it done quicker too," Ms. Shima joked.

"Aha, that sounds terribly fun Ms. Shima, but I think I'll go home and get a start on my homework. Later Kairi, Sora, and good luck to you Sora!" Riku waved goodbye and walked out of the classroom feeling relieved that he doesn't have to stay any more seconds at school.

"Sora! Get to work already, you don't want Kairi working all by herself now do we?" instructed Ms. Shima. Sora went back to where Kairi was standing and started helping with putting the chairs up the desks.

"Sora... Are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" asked Kairi. She put her hand on Sora's forehead and checked his temperature. "Your temperature seems to be okay, but- Oh! I think you just got another shade redder."

"It's nothing Kairi! I'm good, fine, better than good. I'm feeling fantastic! Ehehe..." Sora laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay then if that's the case. Let's get back to work. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go home," Kairi said with a smile. Sora smiled back and went back to work. After a couple minutes of working, all of the chairs in the classroom were up. Ms. Shima said she needed to get something she forgot at the teacher's lounge, so she left Sora and Kairi in the classroom alone. Thinking about what Riku said, Sora blushed again.

"Ka-Kairi?"

"Yes, Sora. Do you need some help?"

"Uh no. I need to tell you something."

"Oh! Okay. I'm listening," Kairi answered back.

"Kairi... I-I, I li-" Just when he was about to finish the sentence the classroom door opened wide revealing Riku drenched with sweat.

"AKGH! RIKU?! What are you doing back here?" Sora exclaimed.

"And you're all covered in sweat! What happened to you?" Kairi asked.

"OH! Haha, you'll never guess how stupid I can be sometimes. I went back home and got the stuff out of my backpack when I realize that I forgot my books here! How silly of me. So I ran all the way back here because I was afraid it'll be locked already, but looks like I walked in when you guys were discussing something important?" He glanced at Sora when he said this. It was never in his plan to walk in when Sora was about to confess. Kairi started laughing.

"Riku, this is very rare of you to forget something like this!"

"Oh yes, I know! I guess I just had a lot in my mind that I forgot to get my books from the desk. Oh well, that was in the past can't do anything about it now!" Riku went to his desk and gathered all of the books he need. "Okay then guys, my job here is done. I hope you two finish up the work soon. Oh yeah, I saw Ms. Shima on the way here and she said to tell you guys that she's going home. I guess you're off the hook Sora! Later then!" Riku dashed out of the classroom leaving Sora and Kairi alone... again.

"Hey Sora, do you still need to tell me something?" asked Kairi.

"Um, no, forget I said that. I just totally blanked out on what I was gonna say to you. Hehe, sorry," Sora said.

"Oh, okay then. That's okay, but if you do remember it, tell me okay?" The two went back to work, cleaning the windows, sweeping the floor, throwing the trash out, and whatever else they can organize in the room. An hour went by and everything looked all nice and clean.

"Sora, do you have any plans on going anywhere since we're done here?"

"Well, I was going to go to Riku's house to get help with my homework, but since he lives next door to me, so nopes! No plans!"

"Oh, do you wanna walk home together then? I don't want to go home alone," explained Kairi.

"That's a silly question Kairi. Why would I leave you to walk home alone? Anyways, I don't want to walk home alone either!" laughed Sora. The two gathered their stuff and walked out of the school together. Just as they were leaving the school yard, Kairi tripped over a tree branch that was randomly sticking out from the ground.

"Wah! Kairi are you okay? Does anything hurt? Can you stand up?" Sora said panicking.

"Sora, it's okay! I'm fine," Kairi reassured him. She started to stand up. "Oh, oww! I can't stand up. I think I twisted my ankle or something. Oww. Sora, I don't think I can walk. Can you go get help?"

"If you can't walk then I'll help you get home. Get on my back, and I'll carry you there."

"But, Sora, wouldn't it be easier to get an adult or something? I don't want to be a trouble to yo-"

"No way Kairi! I can do it!" Sora gave her a big grin and kneeled down. "Okay then, just hang on tight and I'll get you home safe!" Kairi didn't know what else to do, so she did as Sora said and got on his back and wrapped her arms around him. Sora got up and started walking toward their house.

"Kairi! Since you twisted your ankle, how about you stay over at my house till you can walk again? It would be hard to get what you need if you can't walk, so I'll help you with what you need. So, how about it?"

"Sure Sora! But, I think you need to drop me off at my house first so I can get a change of clothes and stuff."

"Oh, of course!" Sora answered grinning. They arrived at Kairi's house and went inside to get Kairi her clothes. After a couple of minutes of Kairi packing her stuff into her bag, they set off again to Sora's house.

"I'll call Riku as soon as we get home! Then he can help us with our homework since he did get an early start at it," Sora exclaimed happily.

"Hehe, okay Sora, since you weren't listening for today's lesson, I think you'll need all the help you can get!" Kairi joked.

"Geez Kairi, thanks a lot!" Sora laughed. Arriving at his house, they went inside and Sora set Kairi down on the couch. "Wait a sec Kairi! I'm gonna call Riku now!" Sora dashed out the door and ran next door. He knocked several times before Riku opened the door.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here? Homework help I'm guessing

"Of course, Riku! Oh yeah, Kairi twisted her ankle when she tripped over this random branch at the school yard, so she's staying at my house till she's able to walk."

"Oh that's fine. Which reminds me, sorry about earlier. Did you get a chance to tell her though?"

"Uh, no, I didn't tell her. After you left, I didn't want the situtation to be awkward, so I didn't say anything else."

"Hah! Excuses, excuses. Well, go on back to her and tell her and by the time I get there with my homework, you better have already told her, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm not going to help you with your homework!"

"RIKUUU! THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU KNOW!"

"I don't care, I can do as I please. SO. GO TELL HER NOW!"

"Augh! Fine!" Sora ran back to his house grumbling and muttering.

"Sora? Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, he was being stupid, so he's going to come back later. Also... I remember what I was going to tell you at school today." Sora blushed.

"Really? Okay then. I'm listening." Kairi smiled at him. Sora sat next to where Kairi was then looked down to the floor.

"Kairi... I li-like you." Sora turned ever redder. Kairi was surprised, but not in a bad way.

"Sora, I like you too!" She threw her arms around Sora and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back on the islands. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Kairi." And he returned the hug. Riku could see this all happening through the windows of Sora's house and he smiled. "See Sora, I told you she would accept you."


End file.
